The present invention relates to a word processing machine and, more particularly, to an intelligent word processer.
Conventionally, a word processing machine or processor is provided with a printer with a daisy wheel for printing out characters. The number of the characters to be provided by a single kind of crown or daisy wheel is limited. Further, any other type of characters may be needed other than those presented by a specific type of crown or daisy wheel.
In such a case, to inform the presence of a specific type of character other than those of the operatively coupled crown or daisy wheel, the word processor prints out a space or any other alternative other than those of the operatively coupled crown or daisy wheel by neglecting the character information. Otherwise, it must stop at any specific character other than those of the print wheel operatively coupled, so that the operator's instruction is awaiting.